Karma
by Imm-Freak-kthxbi
Summary: Tommy is a bassist for the band 'Bloody Tears' and get abused/raped by the lead singer on a daily basis. Will bumping into someone from his past help save him? Its way better than it sounds in summary..WARNING: Sexual Content
1. Prologue

This is a collab with me and Snazbomb, I'm doing all the odd chapters and she is doing the even ones. :3 We would love reviews thanks :)

_Prologue _

ADAMS POV

4…3..2..1 I silently counted in my head.

**BRRRRRRRRRINNNNGGG!**

I pretty much shoved everything on my desk into my bag blocking out everything around me. I sprinted like my life depended on it, the yells of my history teacher yelling at me to stop running faded into background noise. The corridor was pretty much empty. My heart racing as a ran through the school, I had to hide before-

I was so distracted I didn't see a foot deliberately being stuck out for me to trip over. It was like the whole world slowed down for the seconds it took for me to fall. It took me a while to realize that I had hit the cold, concrete floor. The air was knocked out of me instantly. "Fuck!" I cried, gasping for breath. I opened my eyes to see black dots dancing around my vision, everything was spinning. He had got me.

Without looking up, I already knew who was there smirking down at me.

"Think you can get away that easily hm?" The same harsh voice I was sick of haring. Tommy. I could imagine the fucking smirk on his face as he kicked me. The sharp pain in my side had caused me to curl up on the floor groaning in pain.

"Get up and look at me in the face you piece of shit!" He snarled. The pain was almost unbearable, but I knew better than to stay where I was. I struggled to push myself up when I felt someone pulling me up from the back of my collar, practically strangling me. I tried reaching up and try to curl my fingers into the collar, to loosen it and regain some breath. But Tommy was too strong. I couldn't even grip my collar properly to have any chance of wedging my fingers in.

"I said look at me!" He spat in my face. I looked up, instantly feeling the urge to look away. His brown eyes were cold, dark, and burning with anger. The coldness and anger quickly turned into amusement. "Gotcha," He smirked. Apparently he found my pain amusing. He slammed me against one of the nearby lockers. I franticly tried to get someone's attention but it was pointless, the hallway was deserted and even if anyone walked by, they would ignore my cries of pain and act like nothing's happening.

A fist connected with my stomach with huge force. A loud gasp escaped my lips.

"That's what you get faggot." He snarled. The fists kept coming, one after another, till my stomach just went numb. I felt his fingers creep into my hair and grab a fistful. I nearly passed out when he threw me onto the floor.

For a few seconds I just lay there, catching my breath. I could hear Tommy going through the contents of my bag. "Fifty bucks hm? I could really use that" I heard him say.

"Nooo please, my family is broke, we need the money" I started pleading with tears in my eyes. "Please.." I sobbed. Money was very scarce in my house, it was a miracle we could afford daily necessities, sometimes we had to go without..

He ignored my cries, the heels of his shoes clicking as he walked towards me. He bent over me. "Awww is the poor fag crying?" He started mocking me. Then something on my chest caught his eye.

"That's a nice necklace you have there" He purred. OH NO. That was the only memorabilia I had of my mother before..she passed on. "No!" I cried, slapping his hands away, turning my body away so he couldn't reach it. That necklace was my most prized possession, it meant the world to me, I could not let him have it. The locket was an angel wing, with small stones delicately embedded on the sides, it belonged to my mother. She died 7 years ago, and I had kept that necklace ever since. It was her favourite, sometimes it seemed like she would never take it off.

I felt the weight of his body on my back, pinning me down so I couldn't move. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head backwards causing me to cry out. "If you wont give it to me..I'll take it myself." He hissed into my ear. Sharp pain pierced my skin as he ripped the necklace from my throat. My whole body was shaking from my sobbing. "Please Tommy, I'll do ANYTHING!" I screamed. I felt my insides falling apart as I saw him shove

"I'm guessing its very precious to you huh?" He asked. I was shocked, I swear I heard a hint of kindness in his voice. Well, it completely disappeared in a flash. "That makes me want it even more" I shivered feeling his hot breath on my ear. Before I knew what was happening, he slammed my face into the concrete. At first I felt nothing, then the pain exploded. I wailed in agony as people just seemed to pass by and pretend not to notice a boy bleeding and in pain on the floor. "See you tomorrow fag" Tommy called over his shoulder, laughing. Tremors shook through my body as I tried to stand up. Blood appeared on the back of my hand as I wiper my mouth. I could taste a lot of blood and salt tears.

"I'm sorry mum.." I whispered to no one in particular. I curled up into ball and sobbed even more.

Everything was becoming fuzzy.

Black dots started clouding my vision.

Dizzy.

And then, I passed out.


	2. Chapter 1

**_BEEP..BEEP..BEEP_**

I fumbled blindly feeling around for the alarm clock. 5:30am.

"Shit I'm gonna be late" I groaned out loud, falling back against his pillows.

Several options were running through my head. 'Could I pull off another sickie? Fall over and fake a sprained wrist..? Or _really _sprain my wrist?'

I shook his head. 'Steve would be able to see right through him..and if he found out I was lying..he would murder me.'

"I needed to get myself a real job and get away from that bastard…why did I make such a mess of college?" He mumbled. To catch you up, I am bassist for a famous band called 'Bloody Tears' and he hated every moment of it. The only good thing about being in a band, is the pay. Oh well, I guess it's better than flipping burgers right? I hated our music though, no meaning what so ever, Steve can't sing for shit, he has to lip sync at all our live performances, and every song we release is filled with auto-tune, so far no one had found out..but if the secret was leaked, we were finished. I was so lost in my train of thought I had lost track of time.

5.45am

"I still have half an hour."

I sat up without thinking, instantly feeling sharp, hot, searing pain starting from his lower back and spreading all over his body. 'Ow shit!' I hissed. I cringed, it became worse the more I tried to stand up. I grimaced as he remembered the night before..the pain..the torture..The pain was a constant reminder.

I slowly dragged himself to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He glanced in the mirror, "Crap these late nights and early mornings were catching up on me..I looked like I hadn't slept in weeks."

(Which was kinda true.)

I slowly got in the shower, trying to block out the sharp pain coming from his backside. He sighed, letting the warm water rush over his body. Jumping when the water touched my lower back. It wasn't very easy to stand but I knew if I didn't get to rehearsal on time..things would hurt WAY worse.. This was my favourite time of the day, getting lost in the care-free world of showing.

I made my toast and glanced at the clock.

6.10

'Shit.'

Grabbing a piece of toast in my mouth, I ran to my room.

Getting dressed didn't take long, he juggled his toast while throwing on a baggy gray sweatshirt and some black skinny jeans. Simple but still 'me'.

6.15

Time to leave.

15 minutes before I was due at rehearsal. There was a loud groan as I grabbed my signature creepers and made my way out the door. Making sure to lock it, I wasn't stupid, this is LA, you leave anything unlocked, it could all be gone within the next minute.

When I got to the venue as usual I was the only 1 there. Steve made sure I was there 3 hours early to practice by myself so I didn't bring the rest of the band down with my shitty mistakes. I quickly walked past the security guard, trying to walk properly without looking like I had something stuck up my ass, getting a silent nod from him.

Practise time.

At 9.30 Tommy heard laughter and pairs of feet walking in. As soon as the rest of the band saw me, everyone went silent. the rest of the band showed up, as well as Steve.

Steve walked in instantly throwing me a filthy look.

"Get in your spot you whore" he yelled at him to start playing. By the look on Steve's face, I could tell he could see the pain I was in, he was grinning his ass off.

I made it through the first two songs without any drama but that all changed when I messed up one note in the third song and Steve flipped. Steve stomped up towards where I was standing, like a predator advancing on his helpless pray, the fire burning in his eyes. I almost forgot to breathe. 'Shit'

Steve stopped a centimetre away from my face. A loud noise erupts around the venue as his hand comes in contact with my face. It all happened so fast I didn't realize what was going on till I felt the stinging in my cheek a few seconds later. The other band mates just looking away, pretending nothing is wrong.

"So I guess 3 hours of practising isn't enough huh?" He spat in my face.

Steve grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled, making me involuntarily whimper. "You are ruining the whole band with your shitty playing! If you want to be payed I suggest you don't fuck it up again ok?"

And with that, he left.

"Oooh, hes gonna get it after rehearsal" I hears Isaac whispering to Drake. Was that excitement in his voice?

After that incident, I made sure to keep my head down during the rest of rehearsal.

Rehearsal seemed to stretch on for hours, after rehearsal I tried to leave straight away, unnoticed. I had made it as far as the door when Steve appeared out of nowhere.

He had an evil look on his face that said it all. I cringed, it was like my heart dropped to his stomach and his stomach was turned inside out. I was scared but there was no one else around…No one would hear my screams..

Before I knew it, Steve had backed me into his dressing room. I tried to make a run for it, but he locked the door before I could get away. Steve hungrily licked his lips. Tommy opened his mouth to scream, but he felt a hand covering his mouth, muffling the noises.

"Gotcha"

**_…No one would hear my screams.._**

REVIEWS ARE HUGS FOR TOMMY


End file.
